Generally, a person in need of emergency assistance can call an emergency telephone number to contact an emergency dispatch center that will ascertain the nature of the emergency and dispatch the appropriate emergency responder(s) to the caller's location. Emergencies typically require urgent attention, and outcomes can depend on how quickly assistance is requested and rendered.